Stealing the Stars: Part III
by thefictionarydictionary
Summary: As the end of the Clone Wars nears, two Jedi will find out the true meaning of the Jedi Code that they so fervently live by. A ROTS AU with characters from Markus Zuzak's "the Book Thief". This story wil not make sense unless you've read the other's in the series!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Attempt #3

Stealing the Stars: Part Three

Hello there!

"They could be halfway across the galaxy by now!"

"Calm down Anakin," Obi Wan demanded "Think. I doubt he's gone into hiding"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer where they are!"

"Sidious hasn't kept himself hidden because he's mentally incapable to of doing anything else, Anakin. If he wants to be found, he would have left us something"

"And what if he didn't want to be found?"

"Why would he kidnap someone so high profile as Senator Amidala out of the blue? Sense your feelings; something is out of place here!"

"I think I might have a clue" Rudy said, entering the conversation.

"Right kid, and why should we listen to you? We are Jedi's!"

"I'm almost 14!"

Anakin sighed

"What is it then?"

Rudy walked over to the lifeless body of Dormé.The two Jedi followed. Neatly folded on top of her body was a note.

"Curious" Obi Wan commented "It's obviously some sort of foreign code."

He looked at it from multiple angles. Suddenly he spoke up.

"I know who can identify this, someone who knows codes like this like the back of his hands!

"Obi Wan!"

"Hello Dex !" Obi Wan smiled.

"It's good to see ya again. What can I be doing for you this time, my friend?"

"You can tell me what this means" Obi Wan slid the note along the bench top to the large creature.

"Well, whataya know! I haven't seen this code used since I was mining on the moons of Naboo. It's an ancient Nabooian alphabet"

"Can you read it?" Obi Wan queried.

"You bet I can read it!"

Obi Wan pulled out a data pad.

"Well there's "eat", I know that well! So it's "eat you must. Afar is where you come from". Sounds like that Yoda of yours age has finally caught up with him, heh"

Obi Wan chuckled at the joke.

"It ain't much, and it doesn't make any sense, but it's all we got!"

"Eat you must. Afar is where you come from" Obi Wan repeated. He looked down at the words on the screen.

"That's it! Dex, I owe you one!"

"You always have had!" Dex chuckled

Anakin Skywalker was afraid, very, very afraid. As a wise man once said, fear leads to anger. Rudy looked at him. Anakin returned his gaze. Rudy saw that, indeed, Anakin's face was twisted with anger.

"This is your fault"

"How?" Rudy asked, offended.

"You should have stayed and fought, like a Skywalker would've" He yelled, his normally placid eye's blazing like fire with anger.

"I'm not a Skywalker" Rudy pointed out.

"Maybe that's for the better, kid"

Obi Wan rushed in.

"Mustafar! Sidious has taken them to Mustafar!"

Anakin stood up suddenly and grabbed his cloak, which lay on the floor.

"What about me?" Rudy asked.

"I'm afraid you'll be staying here Rudy. Find Senator Organa and explain our predicament. He'll understand…"

"No, he's coming. He needs to learn how to stay and fight" Anakin spat out sharply, before walking out of the room.

Obi Wan stroked his light auburn beard.

"You heard him Rudy"

"And you'll keep your force-forsaken mouth shut if you know what's good for you" The Chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine yelled as he was closing the doors to the cell on Mustafar where he kept his hostages.

"You won't kill us, Anakin will come"

"I'm not going to kill my dears. I have ulterior motives" the Chancellor cackled "and as for Anakin, he'll come alright"

"How do you know you Sith scum?" Padmé spat out.

"If I were you Padmé, I wouldn't be using the term Sith Scum that lightly when speaking about me. Hasn't Anakin told you?"

Padmé gave a confused look to Sidious and shook her head. Palpatine used a condescending tone, as if speaking to a child.

"Oh you poor soul, he hasn't told you has he?" he smirked. "Well then I guess I'll have to tell you. Anakin is my new apprentice"

Padmé pulled at her chains, lunging at Sidious before sitting back down, looking grief.

"No! You're lying. This is just another of your lies! He wouldn't!"

_Would he?_

"Sweet dreams" Palpatine said in a sing-song tune. He walked over to the door, stopping only to rip of Liesel's gag

"Why so quiet young one?" He asked in his usual mocking ways.

Liesel turned her head away, refusing to look at the Chancellor. He made his way to the door again and before leaving said

"Jealousy is the shadow of greed"

Rudy walked over to the spot where the still Dormé lay, her pretty brown hair cascading down her face. She was in the foetal position, scrunched up to protect the sword wound that had punctured her heart.

"Thank you for saving my life" he whispered to the lifeless body. He felts himself be pulled in sharply by someone. He struggled, kicing and stamping on the person's feet but then he felt a slightly damp cloth go over his mouth and nose. His vision was blurred as well as all his senses. Then it was black.

"Where is he!?" Anakin yelled, his face still angry, sullen looking.

"Anakin we need to leave, now!" Obi Wan replied back, almost matching the angry tone of his younger "brother".

"We aren't leaving without him" Anakin replied.

"Wake up Anakin. It's been 5 hours. Five! He's not coming!" Anakin gritted his teeth.

"Sidious has probably got him for bait" Obi Wan mentioned. He came over to Anakin and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Let's go" he said calmly, yet assertively. Obi Wan kept his gaze focussed to drive home his point before turning and walking off. Anakin followed reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: We don't own disney [I bet that came as a surprise ;)] or the Book Thief. I we did we would be swimming in cash!

* * *

Rudy's eyes fluttered open. He blinked and saw a golden haze in front of him.

"Are…Are you an angel? Am I dead?"

"Oh you're awake. You scared me Saukerl"

Rudy's eyes focused.

"Liesel?"

"Yes, dummkoff"

"Well then, how about that kiss?"

"Not a chance"

He shrugged.

"Your loss." He stood up slowly. "Where are we Liesel?"

"I don't know. It was a fiery, lava planet from what I saw from the window."

"Mustafar" he responded. He looked around the room and his eye's nearly skimmed over the other woman. Padmé Amidala. She was sitting in the corner, staring off into the distance, a gaze that only reached the end of their cell. She had her hands on her incredibly bulging belly. He knew it wasn't a good time to interrupt. He turned back to Liesel. She was reading something.

_Oh no, not the pilot's note. I swore I kept that hidden away in my coat. It must've fallen out while I was unconscious._

**My precious Sola,**

**If worse comes to worst, I may never see you again. Just know that I love you, if love is possible in war time.**

"Who's Sola?" Liesel asked "Is she your…girlfriend?"

"No!" Rudy replied, repulsed.

"Who is she?" Liesel asked, almost yelling.

"The pilot's love"

"Who?"

"The dead pilot. The one we gave the funeral to."

"Oh" Liesel said, realising her foolish mistake.

_Why was I so emotional?"_

Rudy turned to Liesel.

"Liesel…I…I" he stuttered "I could never love someone else"

_Else._

Rudy stared at her suddenly intensely.

Suddenly they heard a deep moan, a cry of pain. They turned to see Padmé clutching her stomach.

"The baby!" She said, shaking.

Liesel looked at Rudy. Rudy nodded and rushed to the door, banging on it to notify the guards.

"We need at doctor!"

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Anakin cried.

Obi Wan was truly confused. Even though they'd spent years together Obi Wan could not truly say Anakin's actions were predictable. He was very aware of Anakin's "moods". This occasion was different however.

_Why is he so emotional with this disappearance? We know where they are and who kidnapped them, what more reassurance does he need?_

"Anakin, you of all people know that Senator Amidala has been in many difficult situations before"

"I've failed her again" Anakin moaned as he paced around the cabin. He sat down on one of the seats in the cabin and rocked his head in his hands.

"Failed who, Anakin?" Obi Wan asked, genuinely concerned.

_What ever happened to that once so cheery, bright eyed, innocent padawan? The way he's acting it's like he was haunted by some Sith that wanted to control his body._

"Mum" Anakin sighed.

"Well Anakin, may I ask, but what had Padmé being kidnapped have anything to do with your mother?"

"More than you think" Anakin yelled. He was clearly in deep mental anguish, even pain.

"Calm down, Anakin"

"You calm down, Obi Wan!" Anakin spat back angrily. "You don't have any idea, do you?"

"Please Anakin…"

"How did it feel to have your love ripped from you, huh?"

"That was the worst experience of my life, and you know it Anakin. Please don't bring it up Anakin."

"Well I am, Obi Wan" he glared at him. Obi Wan's face twisted painfully.

"Every day those thoughts replay in my head! Every time I rest my head they're there. I can't escape from them. You think I don't know emotionally pain. I had my father figure ripped from the world in front of my eyes. I spent more time with Qui Gon than you ever spent with your mother! To top it off I had my love killed right in front of me, by the same person who killed Qui Gon, a monster I thought I killed 10 years ago. And yet you think I don't have any feelings! You think I don't know!" Obi Wan ranted, yelling at Anakin, his face growing redder and redder. "I was always the good Jedi. I NEVER BROKE THE RULES. I kept my emotions at bay. Believe me Anakin, I'm not emotionless"

This outbreak clearly had an effect on Anakin.

_What have I become?_

"I've failed, Master. I'm a failure" Anakin lurched up and down, his chest heaving visibly.

Obi Wan left his distraught friend, going back to the cabin. He slumped down at the pilot's seat. He methodically stoked his beard.

_He thinks he's failed. I have failed. I have failed him._

"Your help will not be forgotten Captain" Sidious spoke with the head of Naboo's security.

"Are you sure this is the right thing, Sir"

"Of course, Panaka. You've just secured Naboo a prominent position in my new empire."

"But betray the former Queen?"

"Panaka, my friend, if something is hindering process, cut it off!" He slid his finger across his neck with a smirk. "By revealing Anakin's pathetic relationship with that double crossing Senator, we have set up the perfect trap for him."

"What of Kenobi? By kidnapping the girl you have made sure he will come."

"Yes, Kenobi is powerful, that is clear. Dooku wanted to corrupt him; because of the fact he felt he was his "grandson" of sorts. But, no, his feet are bound in that blasted temple's foundations. He is not without use though. Anakin is strongly attached to him. Once he finds out about Obi Wan's betrayal, Anakin's potential anger will be unleased and he will give into his dark inclinations."

"What is he doesn't?" Panaka questioned. Palpatine stared at him, his yellow eyes burning into him.

"Well, I'll have his children, won't I?"

"Don't you think this is a little…well, cruel?"

"What did you except? I am a Sith"

"Anyway, where's my money?"

"There's no need for credits anymore, you've seen too much"

"But we had a deal!"

"Oh don't worry, you'll be remembered. As a traitor to your queen" Sidious snarled back with a hint of mockery to his tone. With a quick movement of his hand, a loud crack sounded throughout the room before Panaka dropped down dead. Sidious smiled and unravelled the scroll that Panaka had given to him.

_At last I've found it. The Skywalker Marriage Certificate. My suspicions have finally been confirmed. How I have searched for this._

* * *

There we have it the second chapter! I would like to say a thankyou to our first follower **AGE1894, **your Awesome:). Thanks also to all the readers out there too in internet awesome too, but not as much!;). Leave comments below, feedback is always good, postive and negative. Till next time, goodbye.

Mindblown66


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything...**

* * *

"Just breathe" Liesel instructed. She had no idea what to do and the stress of the situation did little to help her brain recall the little she had learned during the births of her younger siblings. Rudy had informed Liesel that one of the times he had broken an arm, the medics had told him to breathe like he was giving birth. At the time Rudy had found the comment to be quite strange and that obviously it was just something they said to every patient. Rudy was glad though that although the conversation had been incredibly awkward then, the comment had come into handy, though not at the time which it was said!

"Is anyone coming Rudy" Liesel called out as Padmé screamed in agony.

"Yes it's that swine Sidious" Rudy spat out with bitterness.

_Of course, Liesel sighed._

Sidious waltzed in.

"So how is my special favourite little Senator going?"

"All the better with you here, sir". She groaned through the pain, her tone positively dripping with sarcasm. Sidious gave her a sharp look, and raised his hand. Afraid he was going to hurt her Liesel butted it.

"She needs medical attention, quickly"

"Why of course, how ignorant of me. I wouldn't want my precious bargaining tools to be damaged now would I? I'll get a droid to help with the babies"

"Babies?" Padmé asked, her voice a whisper.

"Of course! Did you not know Padmé my dear? Could Anakin not sense your twins?" He said emphasizing the word 'twins'. "Maybe the boys force capabilities are not as powerful as a thought…Or maybe he just didn't tell you. He seems to be doing that a lot lately"

Padmé groaned, her strength draining from her. Sidious signalled a droid before leaving.

Rudy came over to Padmé and held her hand.

"I'm sure General Skywalker has no bad motives. I sense no falsehood in him" Rudy said comfortingly.

"I hope you're right Rudy" Padmé said before screaming with the next contraction.

Anakin rushed to the window of the ship.

"Another hour, Obi Wan! Another whole hour! She's in drastic pain, I can feel it." He cried out the window.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan yelled in frustration "Come to your sense! You can't help her anymore by being in a state. They all need you to be calm and think. What do you think Padmé would do if you were in pain? I think I can assume she would keep her wits about her, which you are certainly not doing!"

"You're right" Anakin sighed and slumped down on a chair.

"I'm always right, Anakin" he said light-heartedly.

_So now my brother's going to be there for the birth of my first child not me, and yet he doesn't even know that the child is his niece or nephew._

"If you start up again , I have no qualms about tranquilizing you". Obi Wan fully knew though, he needed Anakin. More than he knew. " I mean honestly, you're worse than on Geonosis!"

"Well that bodes well" Anakin said sarcastically. He flexed his mechanical arm. What of his would he take this time?

"Ohh-baa, Ohh-baa" The droid cooed.

Padmé body shook through the draining of child birth, her face drenched in sweat. The children had been shooed away when the droid came. They cringed from a distance at the pain she was bearing.

"I feel unworthy" Liesel said. Rudy looked at her. She sighed. "We only just know the woman and now we are only ones to witness the birth of her children. Many people would be better equipped to help in this situation. Someone she knows better."

"Like General Skywalker" Rudy commented. Liesel chuckled.

"I guess. I can't see why he'd want to though; it's not the most pleasant sight to see! The father might be one that would like see it perhaps." Liesel said, purposefully stating the obvious " I wonder who the father is anyway. Do you know Rudy?"

Rudy's face tensed. He couldn't lie to her. He spat on the ground once.

Liesel smiled.

"One spit yes, two spits no then! Well then …tell me!"

"I can't Liesel. It would hurt a lot of people."

Liesel's facial features turned serious.

"You can trust me Rudy. I'm your best friend, remember."

"I know I can trust you Liesel. But you must promise never to tell another soul"

"I promise"

Rudy leant over to whisper in her ear.

Liesel's mouth dropped open.

"Anakin Skywalker!?"

Rudy nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. They told me."

"Rudy, that's forbidden!"

"I know, I know. That's why it's never to spoken about"

Suddenly a piercing cry came from the room, but it was that of a child. They turned to face the newest Skywalker. Liesel ran over to the droid who held the baby. She picked him up.

"It's a boy Padmé" she leaned the child towards his mother.

"Luke" she said, declaring the boy's name. She stroked her son's head. "Oh Luke".

"Luke, Oh Luke" The vision came to Anakin as he was meditating.

_The baby! It's a boy. My boy. _

His face beamed

_Don't you worry little guy, Daddy will be there soon._

The happy moment was brought to an abrupt halt as Amidala's force signature was attached to pain.

_Oh no, please, there isn't supposed to be pain after birth is there?_

She screamed again.

"Just another push, the other twin is coming" Liesel commanded, translating the droids gibberish.

Padmé was breathing quite heavily. With one last scream, the other baby gave its first breath.

"It's a girl" the droid said.

"Leia" Padmé said weakly, exhausted from the strenuous birthing.

"I'll leave you with the children" the droid said.

Right on cue, Palpatine entered.

"Ahhh, my little Skywalker's have arrived"

"They aren't yours Chancellor" Rudy said with disgust.

"Keep your mouth shut boy. Their father is mine, so they are mine"

"You can't claim humans like they are possessions, Chancellor" Liesel added.

"Oh really, just watch me".

He turned to the Senator.

"You're allegiance to the Empire will never been forgotten, Milady"

"Just leave me alone with my children" She whispered, tiredly.

"Fine. I just thought you might want to know that Skywalker has arrived"

"Anakin" She smiled.

"A word of warning Senator, don't get him angry. Now due to his Sith ways he…is a changed man." He smiled to her in his signature creepy smile. He swished his cloak and left.

* * *

**A reward to the first reviewer: TEENWRITER867. Your review's were truly inspirational ;)**

**A shoutout also to the awesome viewers (come on we know your out there!) who read this despite the strangeness and quite possibly many mistakes in the storyline. You guys rock!**

**Untill next time, goodbye. And review if you feel like it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Star Wars, or the Book Thief. We aren't getting any money from this, can't you tell?**

* * *

_Leia? There was another child!? Twins, a boy and a girl. Luke and Leia._

"Luke and Leia" he said aloud, rolling the names over his tongue, forgetting Obi Wan was there.

"What ?" he asked, not understanding.

"Never mind" he mumbled, yet he was unable to shrug off the smile that was stretched over his face. The ship lurched out of hyperspace.

"There it is, Mustafar, the land of the living hell they call it. With luck, they are on there."

"Oh, they are" Anakin replied, his eyes and mouth sullen again. The ship glided onto the fiery, burning sea of lava that was Mustafar.

_This brings back memories_, _Obi Wan thought._

**Flashback**

"**Obi Wan, sometimes our feelings our good for us"**

"**Yes, but not love Master. Attachment leads to jealousy, which is the shadow of greed."**

**Qui Gon looked down at his ever austere padawan. Sometimes he wished the Jedi wouldn't do this, take away a child's liveliness.**

"**Obi Wan, if we don't have love we are just like outside." He pointed to out the window of one of Mustafar's small residences. "We are fiery, hateful and resentful. We are like the Sith."**

"**I don't understand Master" Obi Wan said, his brow twisting. **

**Qui Gon looked at him sternly.**

"**Obi Wan, my apprentice, love is the deciding factor. Love is how you will know light from dark. Once a being becomes a Sith, they lose all judgment of Love. They only have passion. If a person still has love, they have not become dark"**

Love. It was times like that that Obi Wan worried about his mentor. Did he actually know what he talking about?

_Love. Obi Wan thought._ The burning suited man flickered in his mind. _Love is the deciding factor._

Anakin and Obi Wan rushed out of the ship. Anakin was desperate to run off. Obi Wan grabbed him.

"No, Anakin. This time we are together. Only love can destroy the Sith."

"Yes but everyone is always going on about 'Attachment leads to jealously'.

"Attachment, yes. But love on the other hand leads to power. Love can only exist with the Jedi. On with this contrast will the Sith be defeated. Love will prevail."

Anakin nodded, not quite understanding what Obi Wan was getting at.

"Anakin you're my brother, my son. I do love you, like a brother, like a parent." He smiled.

"Love doesn't make you jealous. Real love doesn't.

Anakin gave a smile too, a goofy one.

"When did you become a love expert, Mr Poetic."

"I have my moments of brilliance Anakin"

"Not many" Anakin replied "but you still have them".

With that they sprinted off the landing platform and into the building.

"Milady" Liesel said "You're too weak"

"I need to go"

"She's right Liesel. She must go" Rudy commanded.

"Do you think you can boss me around Rudy. What are you now, a Skywalker?"

Rudy stood still, stunned. But then suddenly the pieces of his puzzle slowly moved together.

"Yes, yeah I guess I am".

Liesel gave him a confused look. Rudy equalled her confused look.

"I… I am a Skywalker. Shmi Lars is…is Shmi Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker…"

"…Is your brother" Padmé finished.

Rudy smiled.

"Well then, the illustrious Rudy Skywalker, lead the way"

Liesel took Luke from Padmé's arms.

"I'll take Luke, Padmé"

Padmé nodded and made her way to the locked door. She sighed.

"Durasteel lock, just as I thought. We'll have to deactivate it from the outside. The one time I actually need Jedi protection, it isn't there is it!"

Obi Wan and Anakin rushed into the room, their lightsabers, ignited. A cloaked Sidious stood in the open room.

"You've hidden long enough, Sidious" Obi Wan snarled.

"I haven't really been hiding Jedi. Oh and I see you've finally arrived Anakin. I've been waiting"

"I'm afraid that's bad news for you Sidious"

"You'll thank me soon young knight".

Obi Wan nodded to Anakin, who, with Obi Wan charged at the Sith. Sidious ignited his crisp crimson blade. The blue of the Jedi's swords clashed with the power hungry red and created a light show of purple. Obi Wan and Anakin fought as brothers. Perfectly in sync, knowing exactly the others next move. Sidious was, however, not even breaking a sweat with the fighting though. The fighters broke away.

_He's too strong, Anakin knew._

"Obi Wan, go find Padmé and the children"

"Anakin, you'll need my help"

"Go and find them!"

"But…"

"GO!"

Obi Wan rushed off.

_Hmm, someone should kidnap Senator Amidala more often. Anakin is much more mature. I just hope he knows what he is doing._

"You were unwise to leave yourself unguarded." Sidious cackled

"Your powers are nothing compared to mine" Anakin replied sharply.

"Do you know why I really bought you here Anakin?" Sidious asked rhetorically. "I've come to help you."

"I don't need your help"

"Ahh but you've been coming to me for years for my advice Anakin. I'm telling you, you are in grave danger. The Jedi are plotting to take over"

"Never"

"I'm afraid so"

"And why do you care so much about that?"

Sidious slowly removed his hood while saying

"Because Anakin, I'm the Republic".

Anakin gasped.

"Chancellor? How could you? I trusted you!"

"Anakin, I became a Senator to end corruption. Yet as I found out, the Jedi are the ones corrupting. They have even become in league with Senator's… one of the being…your wife" He said emphasizing 'wife'. "They are planning to destroy the Republic"

"No, you liar"

"Search your feelings Anakin"

"Your…you're a Sith" he said changing the subject.

"Yes, I realised that the only way there could truly be peace, was under new government."

"So…so you want peace?"

"It is my soul objective" Steering the conversation back to the Jedi he said.

"Why do you think Obi Wan said not to trust me? He was turning you against me! You've always been like a son to me Anakin. Join me and I could help you fulfil your prophecy! I could give you a normal life! Give you the power you grave. I will protect you. The Sith don't forbid attachments, your family will be safe with us."

Anakin turned off his lightsaber.

"You can, give us peace."

"Of course, you and the whole galaxy"

"No more hiding?"

"No more hiding, Anakin". Sidious smiled. He felt the darkness fill the body of Anakin Skywalker.

_Rise my young fool. Fulfil your true destiny, Darth Vader._

* * *

Small celebration here. In total our stories have received 1000 views! That's pretty good, since we were expecting like 5!

If you're still reading this story, the next update will be getting to the end-ish of (this) story.

I have a sequel ready, so if anyone doesn't want to read it, and gets annoyed at it coming up on the latest stories, please say. Otherwise I will continue! BWAHAHA.

If however, you are possibly contracted with fanitis and read any story that is related to Star Wars, fell free to review too.

Till next time, May The Force be With You!

P.S. Do you like our new pen name? We thought it more catchy and just better. thefictionarydictionary


End file.
